Arrow at the Moon
by DroppaStone
Summary: If you don't know what eradicated demons, how can you tell they can't exist at modern times? The gang is about to find out otherwise, and only time will tell if it's really good or totally horrible. An alternate twist.
1. Chapter 1

You shouldn't say that something's impossible unless you understand what it is and why it can't be. You say the Bone Eater's well cannot be replicated because it is impossible, but how did it happen in the first place? And claiming that there's only one Shikon jewel, do you understand what it's made of, that it is so unique?  
You don't?  
Are you sure?  
Well, if you ever do, call me. Tell me. I would really like to be told that it's impossible in such a way that I can believe it. If only to get some sleep.

* * *

_ detail one reason why the Youkai Community maintains separation from the human race, and write down three ways it does so._

_Hmm..._ Sumire bit down on the end of her pencil in concentration. A fly could be heard buzzing in the classroom. Then a loud slap came as the teacher flattened it against his desk with the palm of his hand. Behind her a sigh could be heard - a vile boy named Mushi was sitting there, and he was impartial to insects. A dumb way to cheat. Sumire shrugged and began to write.

_"Since the industrial revolution the human world has developed formidable weaponry, and is capable of seriosly harming the youkai population. Also, the human's thirst for knowledge might lead to the turning of youkai into test subjects in order to measure and harness their magic."_

She looked up and saw the teacher. Hiromi-sensei was staring at the class intently, aware of every breath and motion. With such immobility he'd pass for a marble statue even if he wasnt the color of granite. Also, he was a fundamentalist, and even if that answer was correct, he'd fail her for portraying humanity as strong... Or _not weak_ for that matter.  
Sumire cherished the truth, and really liked to tick off Hiromi-sensei (he usually went maroon and started stuttering when angry). But the cost could be her diploma. No diploma- no permit to leave premises alone. Being stuck in Momachi forever, the only source of entertainment the progressing craziness of her big brother. And the icing on the cake- an arranged wedding. So screw the truth.  
Sumire crushed the paper and on a clear one wrote down-

_"Humans are envious and greedy, and as such will not let go of the youkai magic. Thus, as long as demon sanctuaries are scattered between populated human cities, the secret of the youkai must be kept, as the war that will be started by humans upon discovery will be long and bloody for both sides."_

There, that's better.

_"Guard keep charms are as follows:_  
_1. A human that enters the town will die by sundown unless treated to food and drink by one of the youkai who belong to the town. The protection will work for one day, the next day he'll need to be offered food again. If fed for seven consecutive days, the human may remain in the city, but if he/she leaves it they will die. Exception- humans with priestly (magic) powers, which are uncommon. _  
_2. A non-graduate youkai will not be able to leave the sanctuary alone. If leaving with a companion he must remain within companion's sight, or he will lose conciousness and eventually perish. No exceptions._  
_3. All youkai passing through the gates will be stripped of his demonic appearance and assume a human one until return. Exception- unborn. "_

After a thought Sumire erased the last sentence- pregnant demonesses cannot pass the gate, for fear of being evacuated to a human hospital to push out something with talons or fangs- something that's generally more of a cub than a baby. Youkai are proud to settle for whatever poor grade of medical assistance the local infirmary offers. The doctors there are even more proud to settle for little more than medieval tools. She scoffed, setting her paper at the desk, and walked out of the classroom.

A tall girl was leaning on the brick wall next to the door, she greeted her with a smile.

-Ugh, you take like, forever.- She complained, touching an elegant finger to her crown of antlers.

-Sorry, Chio.- Sumire smiled. -This is the last one, last chance to improve it.

-I hope you don't blow it.- Chio-chio smiled crookedly.- Wish they could grade you on all that extra stuff.

-Yeah right. Lemme just walk over to old Hiromi and ask him if he'd grade me on computer science.- Sumire scoffed. - He will explode. Anyway, I hope I passed this one.

-It's just one, don't worry 'bout it.- Chio shrugged.

-Yeah... -Sumire sighed. -I aced Advanced Illusion, I know I did. Herbs too. Really fucked up Healing though. And Spells yesterday- I'll barely pass, if at all.

-Chill out.- Chio said definately.- It's not like you're staying here... You only need to pass, right?

-Um, yeah...- The girl trailed off.

The two walked for a while in silence. Sumire just dragged herself after her older friend as she walked towards a small cofeeshop. Chio could afford it- she had passed all of her exams, and left town for Tokio half a year ago. She was the fifth daughter in a big family, and her parents just quietly disowned her, as opposed to hunting her down . Sumire's brother only had her, so she wouldn't be so lucky. If she ever left, she'd need to settle quickly and never look back.

-Hello? Solar system to Sumire?- Suddenly she noticed Chio was talking to her.

-What?

-I asked, what's your groom like? Hot at least?

Sumire flinched. The groom was the reason she had to rush out in the first place. Her brother and her were the only remnants of a once- important youkai family and her brother was hellbent on restoring the old honors, by marrying her to someone rich. Rather then finding himself a girlfriend to keep busy.

-Yes, somewhat.- Sumire agreed objectively. -But sleazy... I dunno. You know, he's Egao. Word on the street is that sons of Egao...

-Bathe in bleach, yeah.- Chio snorted. -Maybe they just can't read warning labels. Did he like you?

-He's... Very keen. -Sumire looked down. -You'll get me out of here, right? Because if you don't...

-I'll get you out of here. -Chio smiled, reassuring. - You trust me._ I will._


	2. Chapter 2

It was close to sundown when Sumire finally got home. She was feeling giddy from her and Chio's traditional coffee shop hop, and felt like there was room for more. Unfortunately, the boarding house where Chio stayed at Tokyo had closing hours for weekdays, and she had to say goodbye to her friend all too soon, long before she felt equipped to go home. She stood idly at the wildly overgrown wild fence and couldn't quite manage the willpower to enter the yard.  
It didn't feel right to be avoiding her brother. Kenta had raised her since she was six, and he fifteen. She already knew he was a stubborn oaf, and loved him still. But there are silly ideas, and then there's those truly awful ones. Like arranging her a marriage to a rich man despite her protests.  
Unfortunately Kenta was sensitive about his pride, so he clutched stubbornly to the deal, no matter how awry it was turning. Sumire saw him though the bushes, sharing a keg with her groom, Egao Yorimaru. Right now it was Kenta's time to fill the silence- he was talking and gesturing while Yorimaru dutifully stared off into space, nodding in pauses. Despite all, Kenta still believed she would be better off with the deal, so he was trying ever so hard.

She was going to make him look like an utter fool tomorrow morning, and it troubled her somewhat.

-Hey boys, having fun?- She threw monotoneously, while walking up the porch. -I bet you are.  
-Sumire-san, what an unexpected pleasure.- Yorimaru smiled.  
-She lives here, dude.- Kenta quipped and stared at the bottom of his unfinished cup. - What's so unexpected?- As a rule it took him a half-pint to tolerate Yorimaru.  
-How did you do on your tests?- Yorimaru smiled at her. -Finished them, did you not?  
-Finish them, I did.- Sumire did her best Yoda impression. It seemed lost on Yorimaru.  
-Hey, is that how you talk to your future husband?- Kenta picked up. -Say it in a respectful manner, little sister.  
-I did finish my grades. -Sumire droned out, trying to hide the irritation. Whatever guilt she had felt went up in smoke.

Excusing herself with a nod she went straight to her room. The grades, she knew, were being churned out now. Tomorrow she would wake up formally an adult. The whole spring Sumire was preparing for that day- some of her things had been moved to Chio's rented room in Tokyo, a repair shop hired her for a couple of days a week under her friend's supervision and they were ready to hire her full time. She had some savings from random jobs around town as well, and all of that money had been transferred into an account in one of the human banks.  
In short, Sumire was ready to take off and never come back. All she needed was the diploma.

She went online to go over the details. Chio had emailed her, announcing she'd meet her at the town gates at 8:00 tomorrow, and asked her to bring a train schedule. Momachi had only been wired lately, but Sumire felt lucky for whatever bandwidth she had- the demon community always lagged with technology. She tried to save the info on her cellphone, but either the town's protective charm was specific about killing cellphones or it was normal for one to display white noise. Sumire didn't know, there wasn't much to do with it either way. She was just done writing everything in a notepad when someone knocked on her door.  
Sumire pocketed the cellphone and rushed to shut the laptop. She was just throwing a blanket over it when Yorimaru opened the door. She had no idea why the guy ever knocked- had she needed to throw on panties, she'd never do it in the time he normally took before waltzing in.

-Would you like to go out with me tonight?- He cut straight to the chase.  
-I'm tired.- the girl clipped. -Tomorrow evening?  
-Would you not like to celebrate your last night as a schoolgirl?- He went on smoothly. - I would like to take you to a nice place.  
-I am tired.- Sumire repeated, slower this time.- How about tomorrow?  
-Really? Please reconsider, Sumire-san...- The corners of his smile drooped somewhat.- I wanted to show you where I work. We have not been on a date yet.  
-She is ti-red.- Kenta drawled from the end of the corridor.- Date her _to-mor-row_.

Sumire felt a pang of dismay- Kenta was agreeing with her, which meant she couldn't yell at him right now, and she was always up to that lately. It wasn't so bad, surely her brother would annoy her somehow- when a plan of his proceeded downhill, it always comforted him to quarrel.  
Then it occured to her that none of the above was Yorimaru's fault._ And maybe he isn't a tool. _

-OK. -She smiled at him. -I'll get dressed  
-Really? Wonderful. -Yorimaru's smile picked up. He wasn't that bad looking- tan, brown eyed, cropped dark hair, and his bod was pretty decent. Worse dates have happened, Sumire resolved.  
-Dress formal, if you will.- With that he was gone.

Two hours later, in the front seat of his black car, Sumire silently prayed to every god that would hear that Yorimaru, the tool, would die of explosive diarrhea.  
They were going to a bar, he had told her. Apparently, in a far corner of human Tokyo there was a bar run by a demon for demons to visit, and despite how the community had been closed within itself for years, there were visitors. Also, Yorimaru swore that there was profit in the business of running a bar that only a handful could attend. _Moreover_, the owner of the bar was late on his payments to the Egao family, whom provided him with protection. And if that wasn't enough (_it_ **was**_)_, said owner was trying to buy a big shipment of firearms from a dealer, but (here Yorimaru smirked toothily) the dealer was working under the Egao, and the owner was none the wiser. The cherry on this serving of crap was the heavy gun Yorimaru proudly displayed.  
Or in the short version, the Egao family were racketeers and arms dealers, and tonight was Yorimaru's proud first job. Sumire was going to witness it, and she'd do it in a navy lace dress and high heels, with her red hair in a fancy braided updo, and all of her demonic power nullified by leaving the city limits. And if she ever went out of Yorimaru's sight- say, if someone would shoot him dead- she would black out in five minutes and die within an hour.

If only Kenta was there so she could scream at him- but her brother was far away.

* * *

After three spins around the block a neon sign appeared on one of the buildings, and a small line materialized- a handy barrier. Sumire fretted at the sight of the bouncer's lizard-like tail. The patrons in line had distinctly inhuman features. The barrier clearly allowed demonic power, but the both of them were still incapacitated by Mamoru's spells. More disturbingly, Yorimaru didn't seem to regard that, opting instead to boast about being let in ahead of the line. Surprisingly enough, there _was _a crowd inside- it even took some time to find an empty spot at the bar.

-Now you stay here.- Yorimaru instructed, -And I will go over there to speak to him. - He caught her chin between his fingers, directing her gaze from _there_- a dark niche in the corner- to his face, and smiled warmly. -I won't be long, don't worry.

As he left Sumire studied her surroundings. The bar was devoid of flickers and the music was a low murmur, but that's all the good that could be said about the place. The sets of tables were thrown randomly around the place, creating dense clusters laced with oddly empty spaces, the decorations were mismatched to them- the interior looked to be patched together as an afterthought and not after deliberate design. She glanced at her wristwatch and learned that the time was 10:50, then took a long time to study the rows of bottles on a shelf. The rumble of voices mixed with a catchy beat from the speakers and grated on her nerves as she tried to focus on the odd titles. She checked the watch again, saw 10:51 and cursed under her breath. And then a wave of vertigo came over her, as if she had drunk and rose too quickly. She gripped the bar stool for support as the feeling passed, only to return again, and withdraw momentarily.

Sumire glanced back and noticed people walking back and forth, blocking Yorimaru from view alternately. She remembered how during work Chio would drag her outside for every cigarette break. The tall chair was right in front of her, and yet she realized well that she wouldn't climb it without toppling over. _Stupid Momachi, bloody charms..._

-You should sit.- Said a low woman's voice behind her.

_Thank you for the insight._ Sumire didn't answer, choosing to focus on standing instead. Then, just as her legs were turning to jelly beneath her, her forearms were gripped tightly from behind, and she was helped into the chair with a lift.

-Thanks...- She breathed out, turning back to see her savior. It turned out to be a woman not much older than herself, in a widely striped kimono held together by a yellow sash. Now why didn't I dress traditional? Sumire, still vague, found herself appreciating the look- the stripes matched the woman's red eyes, and the pink background resonated with the feathers that held her hair up. -Nice earrings, by the way.- She found herself saying.  
-At least you can talk.- The woman raised an eyebrow and shook her head with a smile, the long green earrings shaking. -You here with Egao?  
Sumire nodded, and then it occurred to her that this was supposed to be a secret, which worried her a bit. The woman helpfully proceeded to worry her even more.  
-Now listen tight.- She leaned forward with a conspiratorial smile.- Wherever you go with him... Try to sit near the exit. And be prepared to run at all times.  
-Right.- Sumire nodded automatically, still processing it. A chuckle came, unbidden. An alien should burst out of someone's chest, and then this date will be complete. -Anything else?  
-Well...- The woman nibbled on a red fan.- Stay away from the Mango Snakebite, or you'll regret it tomorrow... If not today.- Then she looked behind the girl's back and scurried away. Sumire stared after her in bewilderment until a hand rested on her shoulder, and Yorimaru announced his arrival with moist breath in her ear.

-Let us go.- He helped her out of the chair.- We meet him now. Anything you'd like to drink?  
-Anything.- She shrugged. -Anything but the Mango Snakebite.- She couldn't decide now whether to laugh or to run.

* * *

The bar owner soon showed, introduced himself as Naraku and lead the two to the back of the bar.

_Laugh_, Sumire resolved. Naraku's black beach waves were tied in a ponytail, his eyes were red, his smirk vicious. The white suit he wore was pimped out with probably the fluffiest fur trimming in the world, because it simply being a white suit was apparently not enough. It looked like he had watched a marathon of bad mob movies to find out how a bar owner should look. Maybe that's where he got the idea to buy firearms too, Sumire mused, sipping a fruity cocktail.

It was Peach Snakebite, and she wasn't regretting it yet. And no one objected when she sat right next to the door. Maybe the signs were good.

-To business then.- Yorimaru said with a smile.  
-Did you bring the merchandise? - The man's voice was deeper than his.  
-Now why would you need it?- The boy grinned. -If you have so much extra cash lying around, why not settle your debts first?

The man's smile widened. Yorimaru's expression didn't shift, but his hand began inching towards the gun. Sumire took another sip, trying not to think about how it was his first job. She had no idea how racket is supposed to look, and now hoped deeply that Yorimaru was being a progidy and not a noob.

-Ah, my debts to the _noble_ Egao family.- The man's mouth bent up at the word 'noble'. -And look whom they sent to collect- their darling youngest son.  
-Keep out of my business!- Yorimaru's face twisted in rage, and the barrel of his gun leaped to point at Naraku. Then, with an effort, he calmed himself down.- It should not have escalated so quickly, but either way, it is in your best interests to hand over the money you have prepared. Unless you would like to offend me again first.  
-I did not invite you here to offend you.- Naraku smiled again. - I invited you in order to give you the glory that you wish for.  
-You did not invite him at all.- Sumire felt the need to point out,- It was the arms dealer that you invited.  
-Really?- The man smirked, giving her a look. Sumire sensed that it was becoming increasingly less funny, and took another swig.  
-Pardon, what the hell are you talking about?- Yorimaru distracted him.  
-Have you ever heard of time portals? See, there is one that is semi active, extending from the Feudal Era to modern days. It's in what is called "Tokyo" today. One person from the past has gained ability to travel back and forth through time.

Naraku smiled and stood up in full height. He was thinner than Yorimaru, but taller too, and even the ridiculous tuxedo couldn't soften the intimidation he projected.

- And it matters to you, because this person had played a major part in what had happened to the demon race since than- the near extinction, the confinement, everything.  
-One man.- Yorimaru shrugged, hand still on the gun. -What's he to me?  
-Everything. - The man leered widely. - This man... A hanyou, Inuyasha is his name, he knows that in his own era he failed. He plans to, and is capable of, accomplishing his goal here. If he can be stopped, killed... Of all the Egao brothers you will be remembered as the redeemer of the demon race. Your name will live for centuries in memory. I have the power to give you that, Yorimaru.

The boy shifted in the chair, clearly struggling in mind. From what Sumire knew about him, it was easily derived that he could not resist such an offer. She glanced at him with worry. The hanyou Inuyasha- say what you want about the breed, but this specimen has allegedly near-destroyed the demon race. Yorimaru's memory would live long, sure, but how long would he last himself?

- Destroy Inuyasha. -Said Naraku.- And have all the glory you could dream of.


	3. Chapter 3

Palpable silence set in the room. Naraku turned his back to Yorimaru, Sumire could see just a corner of his nasty smile. She felt the room swim a bit as the bite of the cocktail set in. Yorimaru looked from Naraku to her, deep in thought, then looked down, seemingly making a decision. And then he looked up at her again.

-Well?- Naraku asked.

Then time set off like a roller coaster. In an instant the gun was out and a bang shook the room floor to ceiling, ripped at her eardrums. Then an unnatural silence fell.

The splatters of what used to be Naraku's head dripped down the walls, and Yorimaru was saying something and smirking haughtily, reaching a hand to her, and all sound was drained from the world as her temples throbbed. She stood up shakily, her hands bent awkwardly for balance, and stared at the room, trying to make a coherent thought, but all that came was _ohmygod_.

_Ohmygod, ohmygod, why is the headless man still standing? Ohmygod, ohmygod, OH MY GOD, what am I seeing?!_

It had to be a hallucination- the blood and bits of brain on the walls and floor were moving as if alive, and in all the wrong ways. She felt herself say something yo Yorimaru, but didn't hear the sound. Yorimaru smiled, patronizing, he wasn't looking back where the meat was assembling back into the shape of a head, and the white suit was bloating and tearing, a pale torso lifting upwards on a dark mess of tentacles.

-I think the drink was drugged.- She spoke, and realized that she was finally hearing.  
-What?- Yorimaru chuckled.

The next sound he made was a scream. The tentacles shot at him and wrapped around his body, too quick for him to react. Yorimaru screeched like a little girl, digging a free hand into the mess of flesh until another huge arm wrenched it off his body. The coils tightened around his neck and shoulders. The reassembled head- the head on Naraku's now nude body- spoke.

- You would rather die like a human. How weak of you.

Yorimaru's cyanotic face twisted to reply. He opened his mouth, eyes popping out , but instead of words the bloodied end of a tentacle came out, splattering blood all over the room.  
A drop of blood landed on the tip of Sumire's nose. Warm and wet, it dripped down to her lip. She felt it and tasted it, rusty in her mouth. It was real.  
She whipped up, opened the door and ran for her life.

All she saw was a blur. A dark corridor, dimmed lights at the end. Naraku's voice echoed from the room, he was screaming for someone to stop her. She was at the hall, running into people, the exit right ahead of her, when someone rose from the ground before her. It was a teenage boy, dressed for battle, with orange pads on his joints and abdomen, fastened with green cloth. In a moment of sudden clarity Sumire saw him very well- the spelled out murder in his eyes, the crude sickle in his hand, a lenght of heavy chain that connected it to a weight. He was human and she was as good as human, but he could hack her into sashimi and she ran from him,  
There was a turmoil around her- the patrons of the club were growing elongated bodies and turning into colorful serpents right before her eyes. She dodged a few attacks, but thankfully the club didn't give those demons the space- they screeched and charged, but got stuck in the interior and equipment, crashing speakers and toppling tapestries all around her.  
The assailant, silent as a tombstone, threw the sickle at her, missed barely and pulled it back on the chain. It was a deadly weapon, and he knew well how to use it. Another round, Sumire lifted a chair just in time to catch the heavy blade. It broke through the seat and stopped very close to her- a sharpened edge, a blade rough from usage. The boy yanked the chain and the sickle came back with the chair, which the boy nearly dodged. A chair leg stayed in Sumire's hand. The boy appeared unmoved by that. He simply unsheathed a sword and came at her.

- Leave me alone!- She begged, blocking the blade. -I won't tell anyone a thing, I have nothing to do with this.

The small warrior gave no sign of even hearing what she said. His eyes were blank, with nothing but death in them. Sumire brandished the heavy chair leg and smashed at the boy. He stopped it with the sword over his head. Grabbing the metal bar with both hands she pushed wildly and managed to throw him away a good distance. The way out was clear and she ran, without looking back. Just as she was passing the doors a weight fell on her- the boy had jumped on her back and tackled her to the floor. He pinned her free hand firmly with his own, the other was held down by the weight of his body. With the free hand he struggled to bring the sickle around her neck.

-Leave me the fuck _ALONE_!- The girl screamed, and rage went through her, instead of fear. She felt a wave build up inside her, sweeping through her body and mind, lashing out as she saw green.  
A flash of green light came, with heat and a backlash wave that pushed her into the ground.

* * *

-Having fun so far?- Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.  
-Keh, how do you live here?!- The hanyo fixed the cap on his head again. His ears were itching beneath it. - All the noise, everything blinking in your face... I feel like my brain is broken.

The girl smiled sweetly. When she had invited Inuyasha to go out with her, she guessed how it would go. At least for once she managed to get to her own affairs in the modern era without bickering with him. And he probably wouldn't pester her about it again. She wasn't used to the flashy nightlife district herself, having spent so much time in the quiet Fuedal era, but it was worth it. On principle, Inuyasha needed to learn to respect her alone time.

-We should head back.- She offered.- It's past midnight.  
-Did you feel that right now?- Inuyasha tensed. His ears perked up, toppling the cap off. -Did you smell it?  
-What it?  
-Naraku.- his voice came in a growl, his eyebrows knitted. -I smelled him.  
-It's the modern era. -Kagome looked at him incredulously.- He can't be here.  
-He's here.- Inuyasha assured her, and sniffed at the air a couple of times. -Shit, only a trace now. I'm going after him.  
-We can do it tomorrow...- Kagome offered with an awkward smile.  
-It's too weak, I won't find it tomorrow. You go home. - And with that he was gone.

Kagome looked after him, sighing. Just for once, couldn't just one night go smooth? Without Naraku, or the shards, or any of it? Was that too much to ask?

* * *

When it passed, the weight on Sumire was gone. Looking back she saw a large dent in the metal door. A body was pressed into the wall next to it, a lizard's tail shivering. The bouncer, of course, he had to be here. The sickle was lodged in the door, and the boy was nowhere to be seen, probably having been swept back inside the bar.  
Sumire jumped up to her feet and ran. She recollected the route Yorimaru had taken to drive to this place, and taking it backwards, since she couldn't be sure the barrier would let her leave another way. It proved useful- ending the first spin around the block she came back to the same building, except now it looked desolate for years, with no signs of a bar. After three rounds she stopped. No one seemed to be after her.

It occured to her that she must have passed the final tests, since Yorimaru, her supervising adult, was dead for a while now, and she wasn't blacking out. It's past midnight, technically it's tomorrow already... She passed!

The thought seemed so ridiculously inappropriate to the situation, that she felt herself laugh. After that she felt a little better.

She had no idea where she was, but the road was empty so she walked on. The district had to end somewhere, and when she saw cars she could hopefully hitch a ride somewhere, maybe hail a cab that would take her close to the city. It was still a half-run, but looking back several times she realized thad that no one was giving chase, and slowed down to a stroll. The area seemed desolate rather than closed for the night, but there was not an ounce of fear left in her. _Tomorrow I'll be far away from it. I just need to wait till tomorrow._

* * *

- Kagura, take Kohaku and head back to the Feudal Era. -Naraku was back in a humanoid shape, and in his baboon pelt, having destroyed his snazzy suit. It did little to spoil his mood, unfortunately.  
-Really? - Well, it's a vast improvement. Tokyo was too loud for Kagura, the buildings hogged up the skyline. Still, anything planted doubts in her when coming from Naraku.  
-Yes.- He nodded. Kagura nibbled on her fan in thought. With the building in ruins, no one to hunt down Inuyasha, a hostile world around them and a loose witness... He was too pleased.  
-The girl escaped. - She pointed out. -Don't you need to hunt her down?  
-Are you worried for me, Kagura?- Naraku leered, gazing at Kagura's eyes. -I will manage, rest assured. Kohaku, take Kagura back.

The little demon slayer, still ruffled from the fight, grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the back where the portal was. Kagura let out a humph, tearing her hand away from him, then sighed and followed him there.

* * *

Hours had passed, and Sumire wasn't any closer to getting home. The walk took her out of the abandoned factories district to an active one, and then to a highway, and then to a dormant living district. Passing cars were no help, nobody was stopping. No cabs, no payphones , no passers by. Several times she had rebooted her cellphone, but it failed to produce anything except for the same white noise, and it was starting to get to her._ I just need to wait for tomorrow, and everything will work right out_. Sumire droned out that in her head like a mantra, but it was becoming too real a possibility that she might not be home by the morning. She mused on the different outcomes of that option, and found them grisly- confronting Kenta, facing the mess of Yorimaru's death, getting someone to believe her frankly ridiculous story... Then, a sound of footsteps came.

She stopped and spotted a person coming her way. By height it should be a man, but the billowing hair was long. As he came into view she realized that it was white too, and the dress was weirdly traditional for the place- red hakama with wide sleeves and matching puffed pants.

-Excuse me?- she called out.  
-Yeah?- the man stopped. -What?  
-Can you tell me where I am and what is the time? I got kind of lost.- Sumire stepped closer, and then an icy lump grew in her throat.

There was a sword at the man's hip. He had perked dog-like ears and yellow eyes. His billowing hair was white, but his skin tan- no human should normally look like that. He smelled of hanyou, and his demonic features were not erased by any charm.  
Her mind raced, making disturbing links. A sword, visible demonic traits, same as Naraku's, not someone she needed to be around, not after all that... Now don't panic, he's never seen you, he has no reason to attack... Sumire stiffened with terror.

-Sorry, I don't...- The man stared at her more intensely all of a sudden.- Know.- He finally let out. -I don't know. You are a demon.  
-I'm not. - Sumire denied suddenly. _Wait, we aren't supposed to exist._- What are you talking about?!-_ Wait, he's one, what's the use in denying it? Wait, that's not fair, I want my brains back_. Sumire held both hands to her temples, trying to settle the mush in her head.

The first thing she felt was the sharp tips of her ears- elf-like, pierced, what they really were like. Her heartbeat raced wildly, so hard her teeth felt as if they were throbbing. Rolling the tongue in her mouth she felt her fangs were back out. And then the more subtle feeling phased into her consciousness- the ink of her battle tattoo was alive again, and it was swirling around her face, through the offending ears and mouth. The protection charms were gone.

Before she had time to consider the implications, the hanyou boy leaped closer to her.

-What's happening to your head?- He questioned as she inched back from him.- Where are you from, this era? Have you seen Naraku?

Sumire turned around and fled.

She should've stuck around at least to listen, but she couldn't control her fear anymore. No human is allowed to see that, or she knew she would die. The protection charms would kill her, even if those very charms were what failed in the first place. The surroundings turned into a blur.

After a few minutes she stopped in a small alley, trying to catch her breath and regain control of the raging tattoo. It was a clan weapon, passing down the female line of her family, and Sumire didn't have a mother around when growing up so she had to lern herself how to keep the color from exploding all over her face and body whenever she was nervous. She had a certain measure of control over it, but after the events of the night it wasn't easy to relax. Just as she was finished confining the ink to her lower back, footsteps came from behind her.

-Hey girl, stop!- It was the red hakama hanyou, chasing her.

The ink ran down her legs in spine-like designs as Sumire took off again, hopped up the fire exit of the bulding and ran along the roof, then halted to look back. The enemy was in sight.  
Instinctively, Sumire ran. In her mind no other option existed.

* * *

It took a few hours of running until the fog in head cleared sufficiently, and after that Sumire continued running just out of spire, swerving into alleys, jumping up walls and climbing fire exits, on roofs and off roofs. She knew she had no reason yet to run from the boy, other than that he was chasing, and most of the time she gave him little thought- as the stress of the nght faded away, it was suddenly just fun to stretch her muscles, to extract the full potential of her powerful, healthy body- it's so easy to forget that you have a strong and healthy body when there's so little chances to use it. She got so carried away with that, that she only remembered about the time when streetlights began to blink out and she realized morning was coming. A thin streak of grey lined the horizon.

Sumire ran all known swearwords through her mind as she raced out of the cottage area she had ran herself into. When she finally reached a highway she started inventing new ones. _Possum biter,_ she almost screamed at the umpteenth car that passed her by. A car slowed down and honked, only to reaccelerate quickly right as she approached, drunken teenagers laughing at the windows. _Cow butt sniffers_. Sumire realized she must look pretty dishevelled by now, of course nobody wants to bother with that. She was just out of mean-sounding words when a cab finally pulled over.

The cabbie was professional- he somehow noticed without trying that she wasn't going to make small talk. Or maybe he was just a quiet type. Sumire drowsed lightly until they reached the place. When he let her go in the side lane of another highway, it almost looked like he'd ask a question still, but Sumire didn't wait for it. Even if he thought it was just another highway, it was a whole different highway. Ten minutes walking through the forest on the other side of the fence got her into a small clearing with a doorway in the middle of it.

It was just a door frame, looking through it you could see the forest on the other side. It was surrounded with leftovers of walls, as if some long time ago there had been a house here. It was believable, if the frame was not completely intact. Humans rarely passed by, and those that did never questioned it.  
It was light already, and Sumire wondered if it was already eight. Chio should be there at eight, so it was probably earlier, the clearing was empty. Sumire took a breath and walked through the doorway.

There was a waiting hall inside, like that of a small train station. For some reason there was no guard where there usually is one, in a glassed box next to the entrance. It came to Sumire's mind that the place was too empty- today was graduation day, it was a town ceremony for those that finished the last grade to gather around the gate in the morning and try their luck in passing the gates, just to see if they passed. A large mayfly passed by, reminding her of her classmate Mushi. Sumire squinted, walking out of the hall into the sun.

But she didn't see her hometown on the other side. Instead of it, she saw ground zero.


	4. Chapter 4

Sumire backed away into the terminal, passed the doorway, took a big breath and came back in. The view didn't change, so she did it again, and then one more time just to be sure.  
Momachi's showy main street was gone.  
Where yesterday stood a packed busy street- buldings painted in bright colors, flags hanging between balconies, coffey shops and stores and pretty green lamp posts, now loomed an empty grassy hill.

Magic aside, this is _ridiculous_.

Sumire turned back into the terminal, and out of the door. She checked the doorway closely, found the same lewd words scribbled on it in sharpies and pens, and the same scratch marks. It was her clearing, her barrier, but her city wasn't inside, as if someone had teleported it away overnight. Sumire touched the tip of her elongated ear, and felt a horrible sense of premonition. She took a few steps around the door frame, and the clearing disappeared. She had been transported into the terminal without walking through the doorway. Again, she stepped out, struggling to draw breath. The barrier was functioning, but only barely.

Then she realized she was hearing a voice. Stepping closer to it's source- a small pine grove that surrounded the clearing- she could make out words-

- Didn't see that coming, huh?  
It sounded familliar, so Sumire approached.  
-I told you, didn't I? You can't predict them so easily, they're too... Yeah, too stupid to make sense! Look, I told you... Whatever. Now it's gone.

Chio!

-Yes, it is! You think they'd leave it? No, I'll follow them... No, I don't want to, but... You sure? You are totally sure? Why?  
-Chio?!- She called out.  
-Sumire! Sumire, wait! Yeah, I gotta go now. Yeah, OK. Yeah, bye.- Chio stepped out of the shrub, slamming a cellphone closed. As soon as she saw Sumire, she ran up to her and hugged her.- Dear god, Sumire, where were you?  
-Out.- Sumire patted her friend's back awkwardly. - Where's the town?  
-They're evacuating, haven't you heard?  
-What?!  
- There was demonic activity in Tokyo at night. The mayor freaked out and started an evacuation in the middle of the night.- Chio tugged at an antler nervously. - The town will be erased by noon.  
-What?!- Sumire whipped around and ran towards the door, pulling her friend after her. -We gotta find Kenta!

* * *

Chio wasn't happy about it, but she ended up following Sumire. As the two climbed the hill to see how much of the town was left, she kept complaining that Kenta would better off be evacuated with the rest. Chio was sure that as soon as Sumire showed up on the doorstep, Kenta would pack her in a bag and evacuate her with him, or worse- pack her in a red dress and drag her off to wed. She seemed substancially relieved when Sumire told her Egao Yorimaru was dead.

From the top of the hill they could see another neighborhood disappearing- one by one houses folded in like cardboard boxes, and melted into thin powder that disappeared in the unusual breeze. It's worth mentioning that there wasn't ever wind in Momachi- the barrier used to block it. Sumire spied a wagon in the distance, demons lining up to it, but Chio dragged her away from there.  
On the way to the street Sumire outlined her long night to Chio. The story was long, so she boiled it down to "bar owner killed Egao, I ran, proto charms fell, someone saw me, I ran". She knew before saying it that Chio would laugh about the part where she fled the hanyou, but told her anyway. Chio was still taunting her ("So, did he say he was going to rape you, or did you read it in his rapey eyes?") when they reached her street and walked up to the house.

Kenta was sitting in the garden in a lawn chair, as if he had just gotten back from work, cross-legged and smoking.  
-Sis!- He greeted her. - Thought you'd miss the show, I did. Come here... Oh, hey.- He eyed Chio suspiciously. -You a friend o'hers?  
In the short silence that fell Sumire contemplated which gardening tool would suit best for knocking some sense into her brother. The light wooden rake would do, but it wasn't anywhere in sight, so Sumire just drew a lungful of air, and screamed.  
-Yorimaru's dead! I ran around Tokyo all night! The goddamned town is disappearing! And you are watching it from a lawn chair?  
She stopped and gasped for breath. Behind her Chio shrunk a bit, and didn't finish the next hanyou joke.

- Egao kicked the bucket?- Kenta took a long, thoughtful drag. - Really?  
-Yes!- Sumire felt tears come up, and blinked them back furiously.  
-Well, what are you all upset about? I thought you hated the guy. That's better for everyone, most of all himself.

This left her speechless.

-Anyways...- He continued.- I stashed everything that's worth something in Tokyo, so we just need to find a place to stay. I know a guy that will help me with that.  
-I can help you with that.- Chio piped in, and then out as she caught Sumire's glare.  
-Great!- Kenta grinned. -Point is, ain't nothing we can do about that now. I talked to our fat old fuck of a mayor, he's just freaking out, he's all over the place... So the city is done for. I figured us two can stay and watch, then we'll leave for Tokyo.

An angry vein started inflating on Sumire's forehead, and her hands searched longingly for the wooden rake. In the meantime Chio inquired whether the mayor's office had folded yet, and was terrified to hear that it indeed had, without even packing anything.

-Really? Was there nothing there they saved?- She kept asking.  
-Nope. -Kenta was confident. -There was nobody there, they didn't take nothing. The whole building was erased, all the offices. The bank's gone too...  
-KENTA!- Sumire balled her fists and forced herself to relax. - Tell me you aren't that useless. Please. Tell me we aren't left without a dime on our ass. Please. I'll kill you if you don't.  
- Sheesh, what are you, a human?- The man frowned and took an angry drag from his pipe. - Money, money, money...

It was a pretty looking pipe, and Kenta had only started smoking it since it looked kind of cool. Sumire barely stopped herself from jamming it down his throat right now.

-I've taken care of you since I was fifteen, and you didn't starve yet. You don't have to be so diff...  
-No. - She cut him off. - You're right. When I lived from your money, I had to go with your plans. Now I'm going to live from my own money.  
-Hey, don't...  
-IF YOU are going to set me up with someone, and then, when he dies, it's suddenly "better for everyone"... If I'm out all night, and you don't bother to look for me, even if the town is _disappearing_...

Sumire turned around and stormed off. Chio gave Kenta a short mocking pout, and followed her.

Kenta took a long drag from his pipe, and turned to watch the street start to collapse.

* * *

Chio's family mansion was still standing too, and the two had to go through it. Sumire was told to wait outside. Terrible swearwords could be heard from the open door, a vase flew out and shattered on the ground- Chio had a mother and seven older sisters, all pure-blooded deer demons, and bitches all, biology be damned. Thankfully they too were in a hurry, so Chio managed to slip out mostly unharmed, with just a bit of blood under her nails, and a big bag. When they left the city she excused herself into the grove, and came out dressed in a "Queen of the Damned" cosplay.  
Sumire taunted her all the way to the nearest train station, and into the train. Once there, though, she had to applaud her- if not for finding a way to smuggle a head full of antlers into public transportation, then at least for poking an unfortunate train pervert with her headdress.

The boarding house turned out to be a cute small flat in a complex of some eight three-story houses, with a living room, one bedroom and an overgrown garden nobody seemed to keep. Once in, Chio excused herself to the bathroom and came out looking perfectly human, albeit with oddly puffy hair. Such were the inner workings of the demon community, that you were never entirely alone. Otherwise demons would never get around in the human world- no birth certificate, no ID numbers, no nothing. The comlex was owned by a demon and rented to demons, and there was an emergency proto charm in every house. Sumire declined to use one- she was looking human enough already, and the charm was encased in a heavy, ugly looking brass locket that she didn't care to wear. Chio quickly fixed dinner, but after the long night Sumire dozed off right on the couch.

In her dreams Egao Yorimaru came again and again and again. He would kneel to propose, extending a smal velvet box, all nervous, sweaty and red, and she would be hysterically happy,_ it's finally happened, momma, look_! And then his mouth would open and a bloody tentacle would shoot out. Then his brothers would come, tall, shadowy, smelling of bleach, and haul suitcases right over his bloody body. Kenta would say that he looks better than ever now, and then the whole world- Yorimaru, Kenta, everything- would become a great big writhing Naraku.

* * *

Naraku sat with folded knees in the darkness of his basement, and watched the gleaming surface of Kanna's showed ripples and nothing more, "_white noise_', they call it here. In this era, Kanna proved incapable of providing any information, since all she could display was things she had already seen. Her soul-extracting capability proved functional, once put to the test, but there was nothing he wanted from humans here. Sure, they went a long way in means of killing each other, but all those enhancements were meant for humans, no match for demon power. The only thing that packed a worthy amount of destruction was the nuclear bomb... But getting his hand on one would not be worth the fuss it would take to get. At first the portal seemed just a tempting way to twist the little priestess, or even crush her when she was at her weakest... But he hadn't been prepared for the demonic community. And he wasn't aware of a chance to find something of worth right here, in this age void of magic.

He searched in the dark for the small appliance, and pushed a button. Green light washed his face. A cellphone. These things are so simple to locals, yet this little thing had proved invaluable. He stood up, and went for the staircase.

-Leave?- Kanna asked.  
-Not yet.- Naraku turned to look at her. - Are you anxious?  
-They ran.- She said, still staring at him. Not Kagura, this one. No embarrassment, no recoil, no reason to look down.

He turned back and left her there. He knew now that Kanna wasn't lying. She had overheard his conversations, she knew the people of the demon settlement fled in terror after the night... But she thought it mattered. She didn't know, couldn't see the true meaning. Naraku smiled to himself. He hadn't been expecting this turnout, sure. Even the demons here operated on different motives. But he was pleased to have found the ultimate leverage for the people of this age, humans and demons alike. And now, with his debts settled by lack of creditors, he had plenty of that leverage.

He crushed a small bill between his fingers. _They hadn't changed that much._

* * *

Sumire woke up soon, and looked worse than when she'd gone to sleep. Chio made her eat a bite, and then challenged her to a game of chess. Chio was a terrible player, she clearly had some intentions there, but they failed. Sumire moved the figures pointlessly, and missed the most obvious checkmate.

-Oh, come on!- Chio exploded, after she laid her king down on the board at the first game. -You weren't even trying. You gotta snap out of it.  
- Sorry, I'm not focused...- Sumire looked away, and started to rearrange the pieces. - Play again?  
- No, let's talk. - Chio moved away the board. - Spill it. Your town is gone, your brother is a douche, you had an awful night, which is it?  
-I'm just thinking...- Sumire scrambled around her tired brain for a likely lie.- I'm thinking how much my savings will last. I mean, I won't starve tomorrow, but what about next month?  
-That's all?

_No, Chio, there's also the missing town and the douche of a brother. Also, this guy got killed in front of my eyes, and nobody seems to give a fart, and I don't know if I should do something, or what would that be._

_-_Yep, that's it, in a nutshell.  
-Then I've got something that'll cheer you up. -Chio smiled confidentially and leaned forward.- I know how we can get rich.- As Sumire cocked her head to the side, Chio continued with excitement.- You learned about power gems, right? In school? The Shikon knockoffs?  
-Yeah?  
-There was one in Momachi, and get this- it didn't leave the city today. It's still somewhere in Tokyo. We just have to find it, and steal it, and then sell it.- Chio grinned widely.- And then we're set for life!  
-Who has it?- Sumire raised an eyebrow. Power gems were rare, and indeed very expensive, and well guarded just for that.  
-I don't know.- Chio's smile lessened a bit. -Yet. But I have a list of all Momachi folk that stay in Tokyo, got it through the landlord. There aren't so many.  
-What does it look like?- Sumire questioned.  
-I don't know.  
-Then how do you plan to find it?  
-Somehow!- Chio looked away impatiently. -Seriosly, what's with the long face? You look like someone died!  
-Someone did die.- Sumire admitted after a pause. Chio turned to look at her, understanding. -I'm still not sure what to do about that. I mean, should I even do something?  
-Well... -Chio combed her big puff of hair thoughtfully.- Go pray for him.- She decided. -You'll feel better. Go down the street, and take the stairs to the parallel street, and ask for the shrine, it's called Higa-something... No, Higu... Higurashi.


	5. Chapter 5

Entering the yard, Sumire couldn't help but marvel at the horned roof of the shrine. Approaching it, she felt a small pang of shame- it registered in her mind that she doesn't know whom to pray to. It seemed so simple and obvious, but she had forgotten to check it, and nobody had ever taught her any specific rites. It's only because of popular culture that she knew the Shinto religion has many gods to choose from, and despite it she couldn't remember a single one. She thought for a moment about turning back, but then huffed and went on.  
The inside wasn't any easier on her. The high ceiling made her uncomfortable, and nowhere seemed like the designated place to pray. Wherever Sumire tried to stand, she felt equally stupid. Finally she resigned herself to a corner, and sat on the floor quietly, trying her best not to pray for a more user-friendly place of worship.

_Well, here goes. Dear Yorimaru... Wait. I'm not supposed to pray **to** you, right?_

-Miss, what are you doing down there?- A creaky voice called out.

Sumire looked up and met stares with an old man in traditional clothing. Whoever the geezer was- priest, keeper, visitor- sitting had just become more awkward than standing. Sumire rose slowly under his curious glare.

-Is that what praying looks like on TV?- He asked.  
-I... Well...- Sumire paused. Then, surprising herself, she exploded in word vomit.- See, I'm not even religious, I shouldn't have come here. It's just that this guy thatI knew, he went and died, so I don't know what to do.  
-Well, there's nothing to do.- The man said definately. -If he's dead, he's dead.- He appeared fairly used to explaining people that prayers cannot wake the deceased.  
-Right.- Was all she could answer. - So... I'll just... Pray, or something.- Sumire turned her back to the man and prayed quietly that he would leave. That came naturally, so she tried to pray for Yorimaru.

_Dear...Dear deity , whose name I don't know... Broadcasting to all gods, if anyone can hear me..._

-You should build him an altar. - The geezer quipped in from the other side. Apparently he was hellbent on doing charity today, whether charity likes it or not.  
-An altar. -Sumire repeated mechanically. -And how?  
-Easy!- The priest continued, encouraged. - You take a box or a dresser, display on it a photo of the deceased, or some possession, something to remind you of the poor sod. Then you light some incense. You'll feel better, and he'll like it too.  
-Really? Thank you very much! - Sumire smiled. Having established that she was awful at praying, an altar didn't sound like such a bad idea.  
-Youre welcome. -He smiled, content. - By the way, what happened to your ears?  
-Surgery.- Sumire lied quickly. -To look like elf's ears. Did it a while ago, with a matching tattoo in elvish, and...  
-How drunk were you?- The geezer cut in curiously.  
- Off my rocker.- She said solemnly. -It can't be fixed now. - With that she turned back around.

The priest stared at her as she thought and figured that Chio wouldn't mind if she used her dresser for the altar. Incense could be bought close by. It had to beat standing in a shrine like an idiot.

When she was done thinking about it, the priest was still staring at her.

-I was just leaving.- She told him, trying to smile.  
-Really?- He narrowed his eyes at her. -You didn't pray at all.  
-Well...I'll just pray then. A little. -Sumire blushed a gentle shade of red, and couldn't decide whether she wanted to bury herself or him.

_Dear Yorimaru, and whoever took him. I'm sorry that bastard is getting away with killing you. And that he killed you in the first place. Despite how I'd be in a bigger mess if he didn't, so technically I'm not._  
_I'm sorry I'm such an awful person. I'm sorry I didn't want to marry you._

Sumire sighed bitterly, and reverted again to praying for a more user-friendly praying interface.

-Here.- The priest said suddenly, and extended her a chain with a pendant.- It's an ancient amulet. See here, that's the fern's flower. It only blooms for one night a year, and it's said to open every lock.

The chain was greenish bronze, and the tear-shaped pendant was basically a piece of glass with a blue splash in it, that looked a little like a flame, a little like a flower, and a whole lot like glow paint.

-Thank you.- Sumire took the gift politely and pulled it over her neck, heroically withstanding the desire to choke herself in embarrassment.

Judging by the thoughtful face of the priest, that's the first time he had encountered a grief that cannot be eased by trinkets.

-Well, why don't you pray a little more?- He offered.-You'll feel better soon, I'm sure.  
-I will.- Sumire promised.

As he left she was busy mentally humming the Mario theme.

Afterwards she continued to the Imperial March, then to the "married with children" song.  
She was right in the middle of the "Bohemian Rhapsody" guitar riff, when a girl came into the shed.

-Hey, Gramps told me we had a really sad visitor.- She smiled, walking over. -Asked me to talk to you.

Bismillah, there's a disturbance in the Force. As the girl stepped closer, Sumire could sense something unusual about her. She looked a normal schoolgirl- green uniform, black hair and brown eyes, nothing too special... But there was something. Not the smell, Sumire decided.

-So, what's, er...- The girl stopped abruptly and stared at Sumire. Her jaw slowly lowered to her knees. - You are a demon! I sense your aura!

_Bingo. Aura.  
_ The girl had a powerful aura, way beyond that of a normal human. And if she was sensing anything, then Sumire didn't like it one bit.  
Whoever the god of that shrine was, he probably decided that she wasn't confused enough yet. The girl then did the last thing Sumire could have expected of her.

-You're _that_ demon girl, right? I'm Kagome.- She said, and took a step towards her.  
-Nice to meet you. -That's all Sumire could master.

_That_ demon girl?

-I heard of you. I mean, a red-headed demon girl in modern Tokyo, how many of those are there?- Kagome chuckled nervously. - But you are that girl that Inuyasha saw.  
-Inuyasha?- Sumire took a step back to the sound of the name, subconciously shifted her weight into a battle stance. She had sincerely hoped that Inuyasha was just something Naraku had made up. -I don't know an Inuyasha. -She said finally.  
-Do you know a Naraku?- The girl's voice turned pleading. Sumire found herself wishing that Naraku was just something she'd made up. And then, in a flash, she saw green and angry.

A desire arose, terribly strong in her , to choke the living daylights out of that girl. The ink of her tattoo ran down her arms, and she could feel it thicken at the heel of her hand. At the slightest provocation it would spring out as a steel-hard blade.  
Sumire didn't know where it came from. She had only used her ink in training, never had to actually attack anyone. Usually she could confine the ink to any shape she wanted, and now it was hardening into a murder weapon, as she barely held it at bay. Her face full-on twisted now, and Kagome didn't miss that.

-Can you tell me where he is?- She asked.  
-What do you know about him?!- Sumire questioned. Her hand itched. It could be over so easily, just one quick lunge and the source of confusion flutters bleeding to the ground. It seemed so tempting.  
-He's my enemy. - Kagome explained. - He's a very dangerous being, he'll do terrible things here. I need to find him. If you know where he is, if you tell me, then you'll save a lot of lives.  
-Why?- Sumire questioned.- He's just a demon. If he does anything, he'll wish he didn't. - She hoped that on a bigger scale- a bigger-than-Yorimaru scale- it was true.  
-He's more than just a demon.- The schoolgirl shook her head with huge eyes. Apparently, if Naraku wasn't Voldemort then he had to be Darth Vader. Or maybe it was her usual expression. - He was created when a mass of demons devoured a dying human... I know it sound weird, but it happens...  
-He's a composite demon, yes.- Sumire said impatiently. Composite demons were rare, sure, but they still happened from time to time. There was even somebody in Momachi assigned to kill them.- What about it?  
-He's a very _strong_ one.- Kagome asserted. - He can put up a barrier, shift shapes. He created himself a new, stronger body. I mean, he's capable of a lot.

Here Sumire blotted out. As Kagome was feverishly explaining to her the evils of Naraku, and how he was not unlikely to burn Tokyo to the ground, she saw the door of the shrine open, and a man step out- the same hanyou that had chased her at night. Even if two people in the city could be wearing the same ridiculous red outfit, the long white hair was still a dead give away. He was the only person out of Momachi who had known her to be a demon... Of course, if you count Naraku out. Thus he had to be Inuyasha.

_Oh, screw this_, Sumire decided_. Screw all of this._

Before the hanyou could speak a word, she lunged past Kagome and rammed into him, pushing him aside. Then, when the way was clear, she shot out of the door like a bullet, and ran, and ran, and ran some more.  
_It's not that I'm scared, _she thought, two streets away from there._ It's not that he's rapey. It's just for the sake of consistency._

* * *

When Chio came home and saw what her friend was doing, she used a few precise swearwords to explain how surprised, alarmed and confused she was. No amount of explaining could convince her that the bottle of bleach decorated with a printed photo of Yorimaru and the burning stick of incense had any right to be on the dresser in her living room, or that it was an altar and not a "crazy watchamafuck". Thus the altar to Yorimaru's memory lasted a total of twenty minutes, before being mercilessly dismantled.

-Next thing I know, you'll be dancing naked in a graveyard.- Chio huffed while making coffee. -Crazy girl.

Sumire huffed and settled herself in front of the TV with her cup. She switched between a couple of channels, before stopping on an especially zany commercial for a laundry detergent. Two men were pouring wine, ketchup and chocolate syrup over a model's white dress, and her "why-are-you-doing-this" eyes reminded Sumire of the schoolgirl Kagome. Then the model torture was done, and the starting video for the news displayed on the screen.

-News?- Chio looked at the screen at loss.- You are losing it.  
-I just thought I'll see what's going on here.- Sumire explained. -Since I live here now.  
-Well, suit yourself.- Chio sighed.- I'm going to shower.

Sumire shrugged and turned to watch the pretty news presenter.

"Two acts of terrorism have happened tonight in the Tokyo region, bringing the total count to four within the last two days, two of which occurred in Tokyo itself. There were no injured." The screen switched off to a map of Tokyo plus suburbs, with four red dots marking the locations of the acts, and then to the street itself, where another reporter stood before a ravaged store. Sumire's eyes grew larger than the model's as she recognized her future workplace.

There wasn't much left to identify by, but there could be no mistake about the place. It was the computer repair shop/parts store where Sumire had worked shift with Chio. She stared at the ruins in disbelief as the reporter explained that the attack was not a robbery, since despite the great damages nothing appears to be actually stolen, and that the owner of the shop could not be reached for comment.

Sumire fumbled for her phone and rebooted it again, trying to get it to work. This time it appeared to work, but Michiki, the owner of the shop, was not answering the phone. She worried about it for a while, but then felt stupid, since the number she was trying to reach was a line in the shop itself, which was blown to smithereens.

She then went and knocked on the shower door, to ask Chio if she had another number.

-On my cellphone.- Chio yelled from behind the door. - Why, who died?

-Somebody fucked up his store.- Chio explained. -It's on the news.

Then the door burst open and Chio ran out in her towel.

-What do you mean, "fucked up"?

-Blew to pieces.- Sumire elaborated. -Destroyed. Ravaged. It's on the news, come and watch.

Chio's wet feet splashed on the floor as she scurried past Sumire to the living room. The latter followed, and found her friend staring at the screen with the same wide-eyed expression.

",Momotari Junko, was brought to rest today." The reporter spoke. The screen switched from a burial procession to several weeping faces, then to a map. "Momotari-san was the victim of thew second attack which occurred yesterday." The same dots were marked, except now three were yellow, and one, somewhere around Shibuya , was a bright red.

-Shit.- Said Chio.

Then she went to her room, and came back within five minutes, dressed and ready to go out.

The time was more fitting for pajamas, but Chio moved like a typhoon. She grabbed her phone and cigarettes, turned the house over in search for her wallet. Sumire felt awkward to ask questions, but when her friend arranged her favorite small-bladed throwing knives in the insides of her coat, she had to ask where Chio was going. In answer, Chio just grumbled something unclear and went for the door. Once there, however, she halted, and turned to Sumire.

-Listen, I'm going to the neighbor's, and then out for business.- She allowed.- If you have any problems, go talk to him, his name is Rat.

-Rat?- Sumire raised an eyebrow.

-He's a nice guy.- Chio explained quickly, and then turned to leave. Just before opening the door though, she turned again, and added. -Also, if I take too long, like past noon tomorrow, go talk to him too.

-OK. -Sumire paused for a moment, bewildered. That's all the time it took for Chio to scurry out and lock the door. Sumire cursed under her breath and went back to looking something up on TV.

* * *

Half an hour later, stepping out of Rat's house, Chio leaned on the wall and threw her head back. She suddenly felt exhausted beyond belief. How did it happen? A week ago it was just answering a few questions for a fee, and now suddenly she'd played herself into a corner. And worse, all the past moves had seemed so good- where did she make the mistake?

At least, this has to be a good move, she mused, looking at Rat's house. Rat himself is tremendously disgusting, a horror of buckteeth and bones, but at least he was safe. He wasn't going to do a thing about what she'd told him. He'll just know it, and tell Sumire, if needed. This way, Sumire wouldn't do anything stupid too soon, and something stupid could cost her a lot now. Chio wondered whether to give Kenta a call, but decided that she had spoken with enough horrible people to support the cause. Sumire would talk to him herself, anyway, she tried to convince herself. Plus, probably there's nothing to worry about.

Except that yesterday she sold the list of demons in Tokyo to a man for a lot of money, and now the first four entries of that list have been attacked, and even the humans know about it. That's something to worry about, however you look at it.

Stealing the power gem did not justify the ruckus that guy has made. What was he planning, she had to know.

_What are you planning, Naraku?_


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Chio-san left his house, Nezumi Jirou (vulgo Rat) darted to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of cheap tequila. He winced and squinted as it went down  
his throat, remembering better-tasting bottles of cologne and cleaning solvent, but he needed a drink, at least to soothe the shudder in his hands. This was the first  
time in his long life that somebody came and told him a secret, just for him to know- and Rat loved knowing things, especially secrets. His rats told him everything  
they heard, and rats can slip anywhere. Hell, wherever you are now, dear reader, there's a decent chance of a rat watching you from a crack in the wall, and if you're  
in Tokyo, then this rat will report straight to Nezumi Jirou.

(writer's note- that's not actually true. I hope.)

Rat lit a new candle since the old one was flickering out. His power bills were unpaid for months,he remembered, but now it's all going to change. Rats- real rats-  
scurried at his feet. He picked pne up and stroked it's fur thoughtfully.  
-We'll buy a lot of food, sweetheart.- He assured the rodent.- We won't be hungry for a while.  
It's easy to find information, and information is worth a lot, but somehow all of Rat's attempts at extortion ended in broken bones. The tip of his long nose was stuck pointing left, and his shoulders were uneven... But even with a broken nose Rat could smell profit. He had learned of Naraku long ago, when the human Kagome first returned from the portal well, and now, would you look at this- there was someone right next door who'd give an eye to learn things about Naraku.  
Rat checked his notes, then ran out of his house directly to Chio's.

* * *

Sumire was sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant and clicking her chopsticks impatiently. She was the only one there, but the waiter was still late.  
Finally, he sauntered over with a huge platter under a silver cover, and laid it on the table. When he uncovered it she saw a rich dish of seafood, topped  
with red caviar and a plump squid. For some reason it looked delicious.  
-How much does it cost again?- she asked.  
-Free, if you admit that you're a demon.- Said the waiter, and squinted his yellow eyes severely. His hair, white as snow, billowed back. Then, just as she noticed  
that the plump squid had the head of Naraku, it crawled off the plate and ran up her arm.  
-Are you?- Asked the waiter, and knocked on the table with a large wooden soup spoon.  
*bang bang*  
-ARE YOU?!  
*BANG BANG*

Sumire shot up in cold sweat. She had dozed off on the couch. She brought a slim hand to her forehead, trying to shake off the nightmare, when suddenly another bang  
came. It was real. Someone was knocking on the door.  
-Coming!- Sumire yelled and went to get it.  
-Can I come in?- Asked a small man from the doorstep.  
-No.- Sumire found herself saying, before she could give it any thought. When she did, however, she couldn't think of a better answer. The man was an inch shorter than  
her, with a hunched back, stunted legs and a long, mousy face. His lower jaw protruded forward, his nose was broken and shifted to the side, and alcohol was the nicest  
thing he smelled of.  
-Oh.- He said. Even his voice was squeaky.  
-Who are you?- Sumire demanded.  
-I'm the next door neighbor.- He explained, clicking his tongue in between words.- We need to talk.  
-No, we don't.- Sumire asserted, before it occured to her that no one in the world deserved the name "Rat" than this thing.- I mean, why?- She corrected herself.  
-Because I know things about Naraku.- the man said, in a low hiss.- And you want to know them. Now follow me.- He turned around and started walking away.  
-Where?!- She called after him.  
-My house.- He explained simply. -Since I can't go into yours, let's go to mine. _I'm_ polite.

Rat's house was worse than Rat himself, and that's saying something. Papers were scattered everywhere, the power seemed to be cut off since the only source of light was candles scattered around the living room. Things squeaked in the corners, and the stench could make a sewer blush. The rodent man had insisted on fixing her a drink, so now Sumire was holding a dirty glass full of either liquor or windshield cleaner.

-So, what do you know about Naraku?- she started.  
-More than anyone in this era knows.- He answered simply.- What do you want to know?  
-This era?- She repeated his words.  
-Oh, yes, that's a good place to start.- The rodent man gulped from his own glass, and explained- See, Naraku is not from this era. He originates in the Sengoku period of Feudal Japan.- Judging by his smug face the man was proud to know those words.  
-And how did he get here?- Sumire raised an eyebrow.  
-Easy.- The man clicked his tongue. -A portal. See how much I know? A well portal it was.  
-A good portal?- Sumire offered.  
-A _well_ portal, a portal that's located in a well.- Rat retorted, offended.- I'm not stupid. Everyone knows that portals come in wells.  
_Everyone but me._ Sumire sighed.  
-OK, what else?  
-Also...- Rat narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to her for conspiracy. His breath was not mustard gas, but close to it. - Naraku is evil.  
-I heard that already.- the girl shrugged and looked away. What is it with everyone lately, coming to her and telling her that Naraku is evil? After what she saw, she could guess that by herself.  
-Do you?- The rat was taken aback.- You know those things? You know that he killed many people in search for the Jewel of Four Souls? You know that he makes mischief wherever he goes, and kills whoever helps him? Do you know that he doesn't even spare children?!  
-I don't know why would I care.- She explained. -And you don't have to tell me.  
-But I will, yes.- he moved closer. -You _must_ know.

Sumire sensed a great discomfort. The world started to assume a greenish color before her eyes, and the smell of the rat had her holding down vomit. The repulsion was stuck in the back of her head, slowly gaining more and more, distracting her. Suddenly she wanted to jump on top of a chair, get away from that man and his buckteeth. It just felt somehow that if she wouldn't, he'd bite between her toes like a real rodent.

-You care, because if he stays in that era...- Rat held a dramatic pause.- Then the demons will feel his evil first of all. You among them.  
-So why don't you fight him, if you know it?- She couldn't help but wonder.  
-Me?!- The man cringed back, and stuttered for a few seconds. -M-me, no-no-no, I'm weak. I'm small. You're tall and strong, you have friends. You do it.  
-A-ha.- Sumire stretched, and got up to leave.- Is that all?  
-No.- He smirked. -Also, your best friend is his accomplice, and they'll right up hang her when they catch them.  
-Chio?!- That made Sumire stop. It also made her angry.- Are you saying that my friend is conspiring against the demon race?  
-Yes!- The rat beamed. -Isn't that horrible? You could save her if you stopped them, the punishment for her will be grave.

Suddenly it became hard to breath, harder to see, and down right impossible not to choke the life out of the squeaking pile of bones that was Rat. The only thought that took her off it was that she really did not want to touch him. She turned and made a beeline for the door.

-Hey, what about my pay?- Came a shriek from behind her.  
-Pay?!- Sumire turned again. Easy now, he's not all there, there's no need to kill him. And Chio did promise someone to steal the power gem, so the rodent might have a point.  
Somehow it only made Sumire madder.  
- You know very important things because of me!- Rat yelled. Behind him she could see a thickening pack of tiny, real rats.  
-Now pay me!- He shrieked.  
-Pay... You?- Sumire just dumbly repeated after him.  
He was green, the candle light was green, the papers were also green. Everything dulled into an even green.

A huge insect covered in yellow stripes buzzed down from the ceiling and fluttered around the room, looking for an exit.

* * *

Chio completed the third run around the block, and walked straight into the club. She wished there would be a bouncer, just so that she could push him away. That would help her feeel a little less tense. Something needed to be broken, preferably soon. She clenched her fists inside the pockets of the coat, and felt the tips of her throwing knives.

-Naraku!  
Her voice echoed back at her. The club was dark and empty.

She halted, then took a breath and walked into the club. It felt bigger now. The clacking of her heels, even her breath- everything had a ghastly echo.

-Naraku!- She yelled again, but her voice didn't come as loud.

-Chio-san.- A voice called, and the lights clicked on. Naraku was sitting at a chair at the far end of the hall, leaning his elbows on the armrests. Chio wondered if he ever watched human television, and if so, how much.

-Hey.- She nodded at him.  
-To what do I owe the pleasure?  
_You killed the first four entries on the list I sold you. Not cool, bro._  
-Just wanted to know how the gem hunt was going.- Chio smiled. -That's all.  
-Really?- Naraku smirked. He had a way of smirking like a serial killer. At times it looked cute. This was not one of those times.

Chio pulled off her necklace and felt her antlers grow back. That's better. She really needed to be reminded of how Naraku is just a hanyou, whereas she was descendant from a long dynasty of powerful demons.

-No, not really.- She said. -I wanted to know what the hell you're doing with that list I sold you.  
-Chio-san, I don't understand.- He was unmoved by her confidence, which caused said confidence to shrink like a turtle's head. -You wanted out of the gem-hunting business. You didn't mind me continuing. You sold me that list. What business is it of yours, what I chose to do with it?  
-You're involving humans.- She spat.- This concerns me, this will backfire at me soon enough. I did not agree to play that game.  
-What game?- He gave her a mocking innocent look.  
-Oh, I'd like to know that too.- She bristled.- What you did has nothing to do with stealing the gem. You didn't need to kill anyone. What kind of game are you playing?!

Naraku looked aside and gave another of his Lecter smiles. This one was somehow more disturbing than all the others.

-That's not something a piece in my game need to know, Chio.- He spoke quietly.

Sweat ran down Chio's neck, as she reached into her pocket and clutched to the knife.

-So, you fancy me a pawn.- She established in a low growl. -We'll see about that.

With that she turned around and clicked her heels towards the exit... But the door was suddenly thrown closed. A foul, poisonous stench filled the air. Chio turned around and threw a blade at Naraku, but it missed by a good foot since she suddenly saw two of him, and two of everything else. Something buzzed above her head, and she couldn't tell if it was real or not.

- Chio-san, you lied to me. - Naraku's voice boomed through her head as her knees weakened and buckled.- There I was thinking that you don't know the location of the gem, when you kept it near you the whole time!

She tried to fight it, tried to throw another blade but it was suddenly as heavy as the earth. She spilled to the ground in a puddle and heard her cellphone fly out of her pocket on impact and slide on the ground. Then it lit up and started ringing. Naraku's hand came in view, picking it up.

-Why don't you answer that?- His voice came from above her after a pause. - Why don't you ask for help?

The cellphone opened and was pressed to her cheek. A barely known voice came from there, saying something she didn't understand.

-Help.- She managed out. It took a lot of breath.- I need help. I'm at...

As she relayed the address into the phone in a painful wheeze, she heard Naraku above her, chuckling to himself.

Somewhere else in the city Kenta stood frozen, a beeping receiver in his hand. Then he set it down and went to assemble his naginata.

* * *

When the world regained color, Sumire found herself kneeling on the floor with Rat's neck between her hands. The airr was hot and dry, filled with smells of blood and smoke and sewer, and with loud shrill squeaking. The lighting flickered around her. .

Figures. The house chock- filled with paper, just knock over a candle and it went in flames.

-Hey, wench.- The rat wheezed out.- Here's what you should do. - His voice was weak and urgent.

The fire roared, almost drowning out his words, but Sumire heard. She just couldn't be bothered with it right now, because right now she was tired, down right exhausted. A voice in the back of her head told her that the burning house is full of white-damp and she had to get up and walk to the door, but the voice sounded awfully like Kenta's so she waved it away and drifted off into a blissful sleep, devoid of crazy Naraku's and Yorimaru's.

Instead she had a different dream, one colored in a vivid Matrix green. She was watching Tokyo from above, through a rift in a mass of green clouds. She hovered down, through the rift, through the air, and the outskirts grew closer, the district of derelict factories, and finally the familiar building that housed the bar. She could see right through it, and she saw a well. Every brick of this well she saw separately, each outlined in green, and she saw them go deep into the earth. The well itself extended beyond that, past the concept of this world, farther than any well had any right to go. And through it, latching to the bricks with slimy arms, crawled Evil. It had many faces, many desires, it was grand and tortured and strong, and it was making it's way into the city that had long forgotten such evil could exist.

It became painfully clear to her that the well had to be shut down, and the head of the ugly snake cut off. The Evil could not be allowed to pass.

It was vital, more important than her peace or life. She had to get up. And she did.

* * *

Rat was left on the floor, watching his ceiling burn. He felt happy with sending the nasty wench to her death. Nobody had tried to strangle him for knowing before, no one set fire to his house, but she did. He opened his mouth and tried to call the rats, but the air was like sandpaper and only a squeak came out.

A squeak should have been enough, but it suddenly occurred to him that there wasn't a single rat in the house. They ran from the fire and left him to die.

Rat was offended by that, but he was also very tired. He took one more breath, another lungful of smoke, and closed his eyes. The burning gases were hard at work, denying his body oxygen, but he felt warm now, and content. He closed his eyes and drifted away.

* * *

The full meaning of events didn't trickle down to Sumire until she was a long way from the house. She took her cellphone and dialed the fire department, and tried not to think about her part in them. It wasn't the arson she was worried about. She couldn't remember the details, but what she did patch up suggested that she had tried to murder Rat. The thoughts flew in, so confusing that she had to stop and put things in order.

_Naraku is very dangerous._

_Chio might be working for him, therefore Chio might be in danger. She sounded very suspicious when she went out, so the odds that she's with Naraku are decent._

_I may have tried to strangle Rat and burn his house._

That thought brought a lump of bile up in her throat, so she had to phase to the next one.

_Somewhere, somehow, I need to find a concrete mixer, so for now I'll focus on that. _


End file.
